


Wet the Bed

by memberBerrycake



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memberBerrycake/pseuds/memberBerrycake
Kudos: 47





	Wet the Bed

热得快要窒息的夏天。  
他们躲在破旧旅馆的卫生间里做，没空调——当然没空调。廉价黑心钟点房，不需要身份证所以没有人拦住他们问他们有没有满十八岁。只不过有点太热了，完事之后肖俊身上沾满了刘扬扬的汗渍，精液流下来堵不住，刘扬扬就涂在肖俊没什么肉的屁股上。  
“说了不要射在里面。”他热得看什么都烦。  
刘扬扬凑过来啃他，嘴上手上都带着高温，撩得他又热又痒，他问他吃到汗了没有，身上全是汗，刘扬扬停下来，然后咸咸的唇往他口腔里送。  
刘扬扬真的太讨厌了，最后还把他明天要上台讲的草稿纸全都沾上东西。

小团体里总是会有人做那个透明人，也总得有人做最张牙舞爪的。  
他是被钱锟拉进来的，转校适应期钱锟作为班长理所应当照顾他，连同班长身后一群唧唧喳喳的男孩子们。肖俊很好融入进别人，大概因为他早决心不被改变什么。刘扬扬刚打完球也要扑上来欺负他一下，白白净净的手被攥一下，脏死了。他一开始只是抬眼瞪人，李永钦就会大呼小叫地过来掰扯刘扬扬，把他护得很好；后来所有人司空见惯他对他动手动脚——不是和黄冠亨那种硬拼似的小学鸡打架，是腰上摸一下脖子啃一口。没人再不明白刘扬扬为什么欺负肖俊了。

第一次做之前肖俊给钱锟发简讯，说我们开房了。  
钱锟过了一会才回他，问哪来的钱。  
刘扬扬付的，不知道。  
钱锟说自己想好就行，别后悔。  
他对自己的境况还在发懵中，有种坐上电车摇摇晃晃的不安定感，趴在床上等刘扬扬洗好澡出来，指尖在手机屏幕上瞎划拉，界面内容是“男生第一次注意事项”。  
他尝试了，指头伸进去，干涩涩的很痛，害怕起来。他哪做过这个，十四岁之前甚至没看过毛片的乖学生，抚慰前端都还不熟练。  
刘扬扬从浴室出来就看见肖俊扒着自己的屁股，“操”字出口，脑子里只剩下干就完了。

肖俊这才觉得舒服点，在得到刘扬扬的亲吻之后身体才慢慢有了反应。以前他们接吻都很小心，地铁口的拐角或是食堂顶层，轻轻的轻轻的，时间不能久，大概有个十几秒肖俊就会像小动物一样不停乱扭，扭得刘扬扬起了火，又不好收场。  
这下不害怕了，肖俊尝试着搂着刘扬扬的脖子回吻。  
对于谈恋爱这方面肖俊从来不觉得自己是哥哥，他很依赖刘扬扬，从第一次牵手背着小团体去吃死贵的西餐，到接吻拥抱上床，都是刘扬扬教他。  
刘扬扬柔软的发丝蹭上了他的锁骨，他被含住了，从来没被人碰过的地方，下意识哼出声才发现自己的嗓音变了，刘扬扬挑起眉盯住他，嘴里搅得更起劲，搅得他浑身发麻后面也开始抽缩起来。  
“叫得好听。”刘扬扬松了口不死心，又在旁边咬了一下，红红的齿印被留下了，是罪证。  
肖俊一眼不眨地盯着刘扬扬在他身上动作，盯着刘扬扬此时有些陌生的脸，他知道刘扬扬很帅，全校女生都不得不承认的帅脸，可从没像今天这样挪不开眼。充满危险气息和男性力量，校运会上接力跑也看不到的样子，今天也被他看到了。  
他捂起脸问刘扬扬这个角度看自己是不是很丑，他没被人压在床上看过，哪里都看光的程度，刘扬扬拽他的胳膊让他和他对视，刘扬扬说你都不知道你看起来有多好欺负。  
是很好欺负，很容易就被分开两腿，青涩的前端翘起来颤动着，后穴紧张得缩起来，刘扬扬细细观察，伴随着肖俊呜呜咽咽马上就要哭出来的呻吟。  
“我还什么都没做呢…“他从两腿之间看过去，肖俊又把手挡在了眼睛上。  
他不准。  
于是肖俊就被舔了。  
脚趾尖都泛着酥麻，身体里有无数股暖流涌动着，前面也被刘扬扬攥在手里帮他撸，他可没法控制自己的声音和眼泪，语言能力全部丧失，他又想骂刘扬扬傻逼那里好脏怎么能随便舔，又想问他干嘛这样对自己，干嘛这么温柔，他想象不到自己可以被这样对待。  
就那么喜欢我吗。他轻轻地问。  
刘扬扬要求他看，要他把手拿下来，他没办法，看到那个画面的一瞬间后面狠狠地吸了一下。舌头毕竟软软的，伸进去也是帮他放松，杵得每深一寸他心脏就多跳一下，里面原来有那么大空间，那里，在自己的身体里，是属于刘扬扬的地方。他的男孩哪里都毛茸茸，耳朵剐蹭到他大腿内侧的嫩肉，激得他弓起了背。  
“你喜欢这里？“男孩抬起头问，一只手从刚才被蹭痒的地方流连到屁股尖，另一只手没停反而加快了速度，肖俊咿呀着甚至不知道自己答了什么，盯着脱落了墙皮的霉黑色天花板射了出来。  
再也不害怕了，因为太喜欢刘扬扬了。

肖俊被刘扬扬抱在身上操，阴茎是硬的，磨得他不停往里吸。刘扬扬手上黏着他的东西，没擦干净就在他身上乱摸，腰，背，两片蝴蝶骨，又移下去捏屁股，揪着臀肉往两侧再分，好让里面吃得再深一点。  
他的漂亮宝贝又紧又敏感，眼睛鼻子都哭红了，睫毛被泪水打成一片片，身体却还在努力配合他的速度……好想欺负他。刘扬扬搂紧身上的人用力往上顶，他的宝贝被他弄疯了，内里连续不停地痉挛着绞住他，脖子扬起来给他展示最柔美的一面。  
“姐姐……姐姐……“他叫。  
肖俊搂在他后背上的手不轻不重拍了他一下。刘扬扬当然知道肖俊不喜欢他这样叫，可小穴看起来很喜欢，每叫一声就动一次，羞耻感赋予身体新的可能。  
这么漂亮，虽然不是女孩子但太想让人把他操哭了。  
把他极漂亮的骨盆打到最开，顶着他凶猛得进出，牙齿咬着他的耳垂手也不想闲着，找到肖俊硌人的肋骨一根根往下摸。他的小腹会蹭到那根青涩的东西，刚射完一次又被刺激得站起来，小股冒水，蹭得哪里都湿湿的，床单也湿湿的，汗，眼泪，体液，精液。

肖俊说刘扬扬我好喜欢你，哭着说，还光着身子，屁股缝里是他的东西。  
他亲掉肖俊流的眼泪，眼睛都哭肿了，下午四五点钟的太阳从头顶上的通风口泄出一点橙红色的光线，刘扬扬眼里是那么美的一副画，腿硌到发硬的被单都快抽筋，还是要维持着这个姿势把肖俊从背后圈进怀里。  
他们还没成年呢。刘扬扬想到。  
他们还有那么多那么多时间做爱，接吻，欺负肖俊看肖俊气得恨恨的又嘴笨说不过他，甚至还有大把时光可以用来生气吵架，一起经历那些想想就很酷的事。

17岁太简单了。  
17岁的喜欢就是有洁癖的人为了让自己好受一次，趁爸妈不在家把人带到家里开着空调做了一次，凉席垫都被他们捂热。  
很酷。


End file.
